


An SGA Drabble

by SoldierBorn87



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Tremors (1990)
Genre: Gen, Movie Reference, Off-World Mission Gone Wrong, Rodney's Life is Difficult, Underground Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierBorn87/pseuds/SoldierBorn87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No situation is safe from John's movie references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An SGA Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Basically after rewatching "Trio" I had an idea and this happened. If anyone wants to expand on it, feel free.

“You ever see _Tremors_?” John asks.

“This is nothing like _Tremors_ ,” Rodney snaps.

“We’re stuck on a rock, in the middle of nowhere, with underground monsters trying to eat us. What part of this is not like _Tremors_?” Jennifer asks.

“The part where we have access to neither a convenient set of poles nor a car.”

“Relax, McKay. We’re safe on this rock and in a couple of hours Atlantis will radio us to find out why we’re late. Then we can get them to send a puddle jumper.”

“So, who wants to play twenty questions?” Jennifer asks.

Rodney sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I live [here](http://soldier-born87.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
